Labyrinth (Chapter)
is the 174 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis A cellphone was ringing, saying that it was from Chihiro Kosaka. As Ayumi dozed off into her own world, she ignored this call. She knew that she had to answer but she did not. Looking back to the past where she was cheering Chihiro on, Ayumi stated to herself that she does not want to see Keima again. Then Mercury's past statement about Keima liking Ayumi floated to the surface of Ayumi's mind. She intended to argue with Mercury about this, but Mercury doesn't appear in any reflection. Ayumi was not happy about this, saying that Mercury is just like Keima, always saying disagreeable things only. All of this made Ayumi wish to "go back to yesterday". As Ayumi walked around the school festival, tailing behind her was Lune. Using her hagoromo, Lune pinpointed who she was following. Through a communication device, Lune commanded the recipients to commence the hunt when all preparations are ready. At that moment, a store person asked Lune if she wanted some takoyaki, to which she answers positively. Elsewhere, Keima was desperately searching for Ayumi. But this was difficult for him, for Ayumi has "super-human mobility", which made it hard to pinpoint her location. When he thought about waiting at the cafe, he saw Ayumi in the distance. He rushed over to meet up with her, but before that, he crashed into someone who was carrying two large pots. After falling, the person apologized to Keima. When he looked up, the person happened to be Sumire. In apology for the small accident, Sumire handed Keima a discount coupon, as she is currently running a stall at the Mai High fest. She also exclaimed that her sweet ramen is top notch. Taking that Sumire doesn't remember her conquest, Keima is about to stand up. At that time, another person helped Sumire pick up the pots. Sumire ran off, as it is revealed that the helper was Chihiro. Chihiro herself was about to leave, but Keima stopped her. Bluntly, Keima asked for Chihiro to team up with him in order to conquer Ayumi. He went on about how Chihiro was an obstacle in his conquest. Since he was sure that this obstacle is impossible to move, he declares that he must have the obstacle's cooperation. Chihiro landed a fierce slap into Keima's face, asking why he can act like nothing had happened between them. Keima answered that he knows what had happened, but he states that he has to set aside this "petty issue" in order to avert a huge crisis. Chihiro this time nailed a kick to his face to show her completely defiance. Meanwhile, Lune was resting on the rooftop of the school. She thought about how the goddess could be disguised as escaped spirits. This was evidence that she knows about the relation between the goddess and the run away spirits. Time has flown into the late evening. Somewhere in the school ground, Ayumi is taking a walk. Suddenly from behind, Chihiro appeared with her guitar on her back. Chihiro asked about what they should do about the concert that will be held the next day, but Ayumi responded that she can't be in the band anymore. This left Chihiro puzzled. At that same moment, Keima was running and searching for Ayumi. Overhead him, strange shadows also appear. Sumire is celebrating the success of her shop. She heard something land behind her, which made her look back. Before her was cloaked figure. Back to Lune, a message came in telling her that the preparations were all done. Lune gives consent to start the hunt, as she explained to herself that if she hunted all the girls at once, she would soon get her desired result for one of them. But why all the ones Keima had captured....!? Trivia *Keima describes how agile and fast Ayumi is by using the game. (p. 6) References Category:Summary